


Tsjuster

by PailetteHazel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon mindspace, Deceit’s room, Frisian!Deceit, Gen, Shapeshifting mention, other dark sides mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PailetteHazel/pseuds/PailetteHazel
Summary: Lang wie it kald en tsjuster, aanst komt de deiFynt it ljocht syn wei, yn in nije deiLong was it cold and dark, (but) soon comes the dayFound the light its way, a new dayAnxiety pays a visit to an old friend who speaks a confusing language. He makes them promise to leave Thomas alone, even though he knows the dark sides want to follow his example and come into the light.





	Tsjuster

"He never was good at art." Anxiety- no, Virgil, he was Virgil now- fidgeted with the corner of the drawing. Patton had drawn four sides, side by side. The perfect little famILY. 

But his grip tightened around the edge of the paper when he remembered: this wasn't the first family he'd been a part of. A family that didn't like the fact that he left them.

"And you're nothing compared to the others."

Virgil pulled his hoodie tighter around himself. Roman had meant well, but he underestimated the influence they had. No, anxiety would need to be the one to deal with them. 

The others had come into his room: they now knew how to get there. But they didn't know how to get to the rooms still hidden in the subconscious. Virgil took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sank down. For a moment, he felt as if he went through a freezing cold, thick substance. A barrier. 

Then, he opened his eyes again and took in Thomas' living room. Well.. a room that looked like it. It was darker, and on the other side Virgil noticed a spotlight illuminating a person, with his back turned to him. They looked like Roman, but was looking through some paperwork in a calm manner. Too calm and calculated to be the Prince. 

"Deceit." Virgil said. The other side whipped around as he made his presence known. As soon as they noticed who it was, they shifted back to a more familiar form with a cape and bowler hat. "Virgil. Do bist werom... you're back?" The lying side stept forward, reducing the distance between himself and Virgil who stubbornly remained on the stairs. 

"Don't get any Ideas." The anxious side said, careful to keep his voice low. "I'm not running back to you. I just want to talk." Deceit's quasi-suprised expression made place for a raised eyebrow. "Really? I thought you were more of the fight-or-flight type." Deceit grinned, but it fell quickly under Virgil's stare. "Wêr giet it oer?"

Virgil, who was used to having to decipher every word from the snake's tongue, hunched his shoulders and snarked. "Don't act innocent. I knew you were listening to us, you silenced Roman for cryin' out loud." Take a breath, don't slip into tempest tongue, Anxiety- no, Virgil reminded himself. The last thing he needed was Thomas noticing anything was wrong. "Stay away from them. Leave them alone." 

A long sigh from the other dark side. "I might be the one who hides sides from Thomas, but I can barely keep them as it is… especially if The Host himself wants to know. You should know this Virgil..lykas by dy." 

"That's not true!" Virgil growled. "I'm not one of you- I protect Thomas!" 

"San goede beskermer.."

"And stop with that stupid backwards whispering, you're hard enough to understand as it is." 

Deceit rolled his eyes. "You know it is a wonderful language.. but fine. I'll try my best." Virgil nodded briskly. It had been long enough, he had to get out of the subconscious again. 

"Stay away." He scoffed, only breaking eye contact as he sank down. Deceit followed him with their gaze. 

"Why are you such a hypocrite?" The deceitful side mused at the empty spot.  
"I will continue until Thomas knows the truth about himself. We deserve the same as you got, Anxiety. Do wiest ien fan ús."

**Author's Note:**

> After the “wroammin” incident I enthousiastically embraced Deceit speaking Frisian. This is that headcanon, combined with some interpretations of pre-revealed deceit and Virgil. Thanks for reading!


End file.
